Howard and Marion's New Neighbors
by FonzFan82
Summary: Howard and Marion have new neighbors in the neighborhood. Would the new neighbors fit in?
1. Chapter 1

In Milwaukee, the Cunninghams were busy getting ready to eat dinner that Sunday night.

"Mom, I see we have new neighbors across the street," Joanie said.

"Oh. I wonder who they are and where they are from," Mrs. Cunningham said as she put dinner on the table.

"I don't know. I just saw an Arizona license plate," Joanie said.

"Arizona?" Mr. Cunningham asked.

"Yes, Dad. I didn't see the neighbors, just their car," Joanie said.

Fonzie showed up as soon as Mrs. Cunningham put the mashed potatoes on the table.

"Just in time, Fonzie," Mr. Cunningham said.

"What's going on across the street, Mr. C.? I see we have some new neighbors," Fonzie said.

"They're from Arizona, Fonz," Joanie told him.

"Arizona? I thought someone was watching me get on my bike earlier today when I was getting ready to go to work," Fonzie told them.

Richie and Lori Beth and their kids, Richie Junior and Sarah parked their car in the driveway.

"Mom, I see you and Dad have new neighbors across the street," Richie said after saying hello to everyone.

"We were just talking about them, Richard," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"We just met them, Mom. They're Native Americans from Arizona. They say their names are Mona and Koko Whitehorse," Richie told them.

"Oh, Howard, we have to invite them over for supper," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"I don't know, Marion. They're strangers," Mr. Cunningham said.

Richie and his family stayed for a while after dinner that night.

"Howard, they need friends," Mrs. Cunningham told him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went by fast. Mrs. Cunningham was out working on the flowers in the backyard. She saw one of the new neighbors again while working in the garden.  
"Koko, we need to introduce ourselves around. We do not know these people except that nice family we met last night. What was that name again? Cunningham?" Mona asked her husband.

"That's what I heard, too, Mona. I guess you are right. Let us take a break from all this unpacking. I thought I saw that woman in the beautiful red dress again. She is working in the garden. Let's go over there now before she disappears," Koko said.

"All right, darling. Let's," she agreed and they left the house and walked across the street to the Cunninghams' house.

Mrs. Cunningham was still working hard on the flowers that she did not notice the couple walking to the house.

Richie was on the phone on his break from work at the newspaper. He was talking to Ralph.

"Ralph, there is news for you," Richie said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Potsie would be interested, but he is busy with the Grand Ole Opry now," Richie said.

He told Ralph about the new neighbors from Arizona.

"What are their names?" Ralph asked who was interested.

"Mona and Koko Whitehorse. They are Native American. They are about our age, but do not have children. Lori Beth and the kids and I just met them last night when we had dinner at Mom and Dad's. Mom and Dad haven't met them yet," Richie said.

"I want to meet these people," Ralph said.

"You'll get your chance," Richie said.

"What about Fonz? Has he met them yet?"

"Not yet, Ralph, but he says he's seen them around," Richie said.

At the Cunningham home, Mrs. Cunningham was minding her flowers that she did not see Mona and Koko behind her.

"Hello," she heard Mona say.

Mrs. Cunningham turned around and saw Mona and Koko. Mrs. Cunningham turned around and saw Mona and Koko.

"I was busy with these flowers I didn't know anyone was there," Mrs. Cunningham told them.

"We're your new neighbors," Koko told her.

"We've heard that. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Marion Cunningham," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"We're Mona and Koko Whitehorse," Mona said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Whitehorse. Why don't you come into the house?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"We'd like that," Mona said.

They followed Mrs. Cunningham into the house. Richie came home for lunch and saw Mona and Koko.

"Hi, Mom," Richie said.

"Hello, Richard. I will get lunch in a few minutes. Have you met Mona and Koko Whitehorse?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"Yes. Lori Beth and the kids and I met them last night when we came over here," Richie said.

"Richard is our son," Mrs. Cunningham told Mona and Koko.

"Who is that man in the leather jacket with the motorcycle? We saw him on the motorcycle yesterday," Mona said.

"That's Arthur Fonzarelli. He's our tenant," Mrs. Cunningham said.

Howard walked into the door after parking the car into the driveway.

"Marion, I'm home!" Mr. Cunningham said.

"Hello, Howard," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"Hello, Richie. You home for lunch too?" Mr. Cunningham asked.

"Yes, Dad. Lori Beth's out doing her hair at the dresser's, so I won't see her until tonight," Richie said.

Howard was in the bedroom, dressing for dinner. He did not come down again until Mona and Koko showed up for dinner, which was before six. Even Fonzie ate with them that night.

"Hello, Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

"Hello, Arthur. We have two more guests with us tonight," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"Who are they?" Fonzie asked.

"Our new neighbors. You'll meet them in just a minute or so," Marion said to Fonzie.

"Have you met our grandchildren?" Howard asked the Whitehorses.

"Yes, we have. Last night," Mona said.

"They are cute children, Mr. Cunningham. The son looks like your boy," Koko said.

"Well, thank you," Howard said.

Mona and Koko decided to leave themselves, since lunch was finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Howard walked into the door after parking the car into the driveway.

"Marion, I'm home!" Mr. Cunningham said.

"Hello, Howard," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"Hi, Dad," Richie said.

"Hello, Richie. You home for lunch, too?" Mr. Cunningham asked.

"Yes, Dad. Lori Beth's out doing her hair at the dresser's, so I won't see her until tonight," Richie said.

Howard saw Mona and Koko sitting on the couch, chatting with Marion and Richie.

"Who are these people, Marion? And what are they doing in my living room?" Howard asked when Mrs. Cunningham was making lunch in the kitchen.

"Howard, they're our new neighbors. They live across the street at the Newmans' old house. They're from Arizona. They are Mona and Koko Whitehorse. They're Native American," Marion told Howard.

"I don't want any Native Americans in my house, Marion. Get them out of my house now!" Howard said.

"Howard, give these people a chance. They've been here for only a couple of days," Marion told him.

"They're not staying for dinner or lunch, are they?" Howard asked.

"They're staying for both," Marion told Howard.

"Howard, they are also looking for work. Why don't you give them a job at the hardware store?" Marion asked while putting lunch on the table.

"I'll think about it," Howard said.

"I thought about it, and the answer is no, Marion. I don't want people like them in my hardware store, either," Howard said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mona and Koko returned to the Cunningham house at six o'clock.

"Joanie, are you eating with us tonight? We have guests for dinner tonight," Marion told her.

"No, I'm not, Mom. Chachi and I are going to Arnold's," Joanie said.

"Our new neighbors from Arizona are eating with us."

"That's nice, Mom. I'll meet them next time. What's their name?" Joanie asked.

"Whitehorse. Mona and Koko are their first names. I told your father to give them jobs at the hardware store," Marion said.

"That's a good idea, Mom. They could use a job," Joanie said.

Howard was in the bedroom, dressing for dinner. He didn't come down again until Mona and Koko showed up for dinner, which was before six. Even Fonzie ate with them that night.

"Hello, Mrs. C.," Fonzie said.

"Hello, Arthur. We have two more guests with us tonight," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"Who are they?" Fonzie asked.

"Our new neighbors. You'll meet them in just a minute or so," Marion said to Fonzie.

"Richard, how is the newspaper these days?" Howard asked.

"Fine, Dad. I'm going to be leaving Milwaukee tomorrow because they want me to do a book tour again. They want me to go out to Maine this time for my column. I don't know how long this book tour will be," Richie said.

Mona and Koko were quiet, so they were waiting for lunch to be over. They didn't mind the chatter Richie and Howard were doing during lunch. Marion was also listening to their talk. Richie heard his cell phone ring. He finished eating, so he left the table to take the call. It was Richie's school, calling him.

"Mom, Dad, I have to leave. Richie's school called. He just got sick, so I have to pick him up and take him home," Richie said.

"What about Lori Beth? Can't she do that?" Howard asked.

"No, Dad. She's still at the dresser's. That's going to take a while longer," Richie said.

He thanked Marion for lunch, said good - bye to everyone and was out the door. He headed to the car and drove away.

"Have you met our grandchildren?" Howard asked the Whitehorses.

"Yes, we have. Last night," Mona said.

"They are cute children, Mr. Cunningham. The son looks like your boy," Koko said.

"Well, thank you," Howard said.

Mona and Koko decided to leave themselves, since lunch was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

He parked the car in the parking lot at the middle school. He headed to the nurse's office and saw Richie Junior waiting for him.

Richie and his son got home before Lori Beth did.

"Your mother should be home soon, Richie. We'll get you to bed now," he said to his son.

Richie decided to take the rest of the day off from work. He called Potsie at his hotel room. All he got was the answering machine and left a message. Potsie was napping, so that's why he didn't take his phone call from Richie. Lori Beth walked into the house when Richie hung up the phone after leaving a message for Potsie.

"Richie, what are you doing home? I thought you were supposed to be at the newspaper," Lori Beth said after saying hello and they gave each other a kiss.

"I had lunch at Mom and Dad's house, then when I was going to leave, I got a phone call on the cell and it turned out to be Richie's school, saying he was sick, so here I am."

"How he is doing?" Lori Beth asked.

"The nurse said all it was a virus. He should be fine soon."

"I sure hope so. Sarah's going to be at a friend's house for a while after school. They're doing homework together, is what she told me," Lori Beth said.

"Fine with me. We don't want her to catch Richie's virus," Richie told her.

"I know. What's going on with these new neighbors your parents have?" Lori Beth asked.

"I really don't know," Richie said.

"My guess they might end up being friends, but I'm not so sure, Lori Beth. I think they might end up staying friends with Mom and Dad. It does look like they're getting along well so far," he added.

"Those people really don't know us very well since they recently moved here."

"True, Lori Beth. If they don't like it here, they could always move back to where they came from."

"Where in Arizona are they from?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to find out more about them," Richie answered.

"I would think so too, Richie. It looks like they don't know many people," she said.

"No, it doesn't. We were the first ones they met, remember?"

"Of course."

"Why not invite them for dinner sometime?" Richie suggested, "and Potpie and Ralph can come too."

"Have they met your mom and dad's neighbors yet?"

"No. Ralph's interested. Maybe we could ask Potpie if he has an opening so he could come out here and meet them."

"You make the call. He's your best friend," Lori Beth replied.

"I know he's my best friend, but I'll give him a call soon. I hope he's not too busy with all this tour stuff."

"Is he on tour again?" she asked.

"You better believe it. He came out with a new number one hit so it's taking him on tours," Richie answered.

She didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

The school day now ended. Ralph arrived to his place a little after six. He always taught music to kids of all ages in his classroom, so this was why he stayed

after the day was over. He usually came home exhausted. Once he walked in, he made a quick meal out of grilled cheese. He was too tired to make a big meal. He found his red light beeping on the answering machine. While eating his grilled cheese and vegetable soup, he listened to the messages. There was one from Richie. He'd make the call to Richie in a few days. Richie's message told him he was invited for supper one night so he could meet Howard and Marion's neighbours who recently moved to Milwaukee.

Ralph decided to keep Richie's message a bit longer so he could figure out when a good day would be for him. He usually thought weekends were best since he usually wasn't so tired from teaching five days a week. He wasn't like most teachers who did parent teacher meetings, but he would stay after school if needed, but it looked like he was free this weekend but he wanted to wait a bit longer to figure that out.

Then Ralph deleted the other messages, but none of them were necessary to save. A lot of them were hung ups. Nobody usually liked those. He finished his supper a few minutes later. It was 6:49 PM when he finished eating. After putting the pots and pans in the dishwasher, Ralph thought now was a good time to go to bed, even if it was already seven o'clock. The high school kids usually kept him worked up, but mostly the kids in his after – school piano class had more energy to keep him going.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day or so, Richie decided to eat lunch at his parents' house. It had been a while since he'd been there last. His parents always enjoyed having him home. Joanie was still living at home, but she was really looking forward to moving out of the house one day.

Richie entered the kitchen. The house was silent, and even the television set wasn't chattering away. Richie opened the fridge to see what he could find. It looked like Marion had recently made a carrot cake dessert. It looked like most of it was already gone. Then he heard Marion enter the kitchen a minute or two later.

"Hello, Richard."

"Hi, Mom. I thought nobody was here."

"I was picking up. This place is starting to become a mess," Marion replied.

"I can tell. Mom, do you think it's all right if Lori Beth and I invite Mona and Koko to our house for supper one night?"

"I'm sure they would love that, Richard."

"Good. I'll see them on my way home after lunch."

"By the way, Richard, Mr. Whitehorse is looking for a job. Do you know any place that is hiring for him to find a job?"

"No, I don't, Mom. Maybe Fonzie knows."

"Arthur said the same thing you did."

"Why don't they give Dad's hardware store a chance?"

"The hardware store might be their only choice, but your father didn't want them working in his store."

"Keep trying, Mom. I hope he'll make up his mind."

Then he added, "Have they made other friends besides us?"

"Not that I know of. I know it's hard to be somebody new in town and don't know anyone."

"True," he agreed.

"I'll talk with them later. Are they home?" he asked.

"Not right now. I know they're trying to hard to fit in Milwaukee, but it looks like they're having second thoughts of selling the house."

"Let them think that one over, Mom. I'm sure they'll give Milwaukee another chance before deciding."

"I hope so. They've been here for supper several times since they moved in. They keep telling us how much they liked Richie Jr. and Sara."

"That's nice to know. I'll tell Lori Beth that."

Then he finished eating his meal and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'll talk with you later, Mom. Tell Fonz I'd like to chat with him sometime."

"I will, Richard. He was over for supper the other night."

"I figured. I see you have carrot cake in the fridge."

"Right. You can take a few pieces of it with you."

"Thanks, Mom. I see someone has been eating most of it."

"We had it the other night and Mr. and Mrs. Whitehorse seemed to enjoy it. I think they might even ask for the recipe."

"Think so? I think I agree," he said.

"I can always make a second cake so you and your family could have some too."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll make this a surprise for Lori Beth and the kids. You and Dad are the best grandparents the kids have had."

"Thank you, Richard. When Joanie gets married one day, your father and I would want grandchildren from her, too."

"Tell her that, Mom. Have she and Chachi met the Whitehorses?"

"Not yet. When they first ate here on their first day, Joanie ended up going out to supper with Chachi and didn't want to cancel it."

He didn't reply. Then he kissed Marion quickly as he opened the front door of the house. She followed him out so she could see that he got out of the driveway safely. And he did.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day or so, Richie decided to eat lunch at his parents' house. It had been a while since he'd been there last. His parents always enjoyed having him home. Joanie was still living at home, but she was really looking forward to moving out of the house one day.

Richie entered the kitchen. The house was silent, and even the television set wasn't chattering away. Richie opened the fridge to see what he could find. It looked like Marion had recently made a carrot cake dessert. It looked like most of it was already gone. Then he heard Marion enter the kitchen a minute or two later.

"Hello, Richard."

"Hi, Mom. I thought nobody was here."

"I was picking up. This place is starting to become a mess," Marion replied.

"I can tell. Mom, do you think it's all right if Lori Beth and I invite Mona and Koko to our house for supper one night?"

"I'm sure they would love that, Richard."

"Good. I'll see them on my way home after lunch."

"By the way, Richard, Mr. Whitehorse is looking for a job. Do you know any place that is hiring for him to find a job?"

"No, I don't, Mom. Maybe Fonzie knows."

"Arthur said the same thing you did."

"Why don't they give Dad's hardware store a chance?"

"The hardware store might be their only choice, but your father didn't want them working in his store."

"Keep trying, Mom. I hope he'll make up his mind."

Then he added, "Have they made other friends besides us?"

"Not that I know of. I know it's hard to be somebody new in town and don't know anyone."

"True," he agreed.

"I'll talk with them later. Are they home?" he asked.

"Not right now. I know they're trying to hard to fit in Milwaukee, but it looks like they're having second thoughts of selling the house."

"Let them think that one over, Mom. I'm sure they'll give Milwaukee another chance before deciding."

"I hope so. They've been here for supper several times since they moved in. They keep telling us how much they liked Richie Jr. and Sara."

"That's nice to know. I'll tell Lori Beth that."

Then he finished eating his meal and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'll talk with you later, Mom. Tell Fonz I'd like to chat with him sometime."

"I will, Richard. He was over for supper the other night."

"I figured. I see you have carrot cake in the fridge."

"Right. You can take a few pieces of it with you."

"Thanks, Mom. I see someone has been eating most of it."

"We had it the other night and Mr. and Mrs. Whitehorse seemed to enjoy it. I think they might even ask for the recipe."

"Think so? I think I agree," he said.

"I can always make a second cake so you and your family could have some too."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll make this a surprise for Lori Beth and the kids. You and Dad are the best grandparents the kids have had."

"Thank you, Richard. When Joanie gets married one day, your father and I would want grandchildren from her, too."

"Tell her that, Mom. Have she and Chachi met the Whitehorses?"

"Not yet. When they first ate here on their first day, Joanie ended up going out to supper with Chachi and didn't want to cancel it."

He didn't reply. Then he kissed Marion quickly as he opened the front door of the house. She followed him out so she could see that he got out of the driveway safely. And he did.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend arrived. Mona and Koko were at Howard and Marion's that Saturday morning. Koko was still struggling to find a job, but he wanted to get started on work but he had no phone calls telling him he was hired.

The night before, Marion told Koko and Mona Richie wanted to talk to them. They didn't seem to mind.

"Is Richie the redhead?" Koko asked.

"Yes," Howard answered.

Mona didn't say anything. She let Koko do the talking.

"What does your son want to talk about?" Koko asked.

"He said something about inviting you two to his house for supper one night," Marion answered.

"We'll need to talk about that one," Koko said as Mona nodded.

"Tell Richard we'll let him know when a good time would be for us to get together," Mona told them.

"We will. He isn't home a lot like he used to since he's a married man now," Howard replied.

"We understand that," Mona said.

Koko and his wife didn't stay at the Cunninghams' very long. They grew tired after having dinner and then said a pleasant good – night on their way out. When they walked back to their dark house, Koko let Mona in first.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That was nice of the Cunninghams wanting us to visit with them for supper one evening," Koko said.

"That's right. Maybe we should do something for them."

"What?" he asked.

"Since the Cunninghams have two grandchildren, right? I was thinking maybe we could give them flowers and the kids a toy or two."

"Good idea. We'll need to think it over a bit more."

"Sure thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning, Richie got a telephone call from Koko. He was told Marion gave it to them. He didn't seem to mind they received a telephone call from somebody they hardly knew, but it was okay with him and Lori Beth. Making friends with someone new gives you the opportunity to get to know one another if they are interested.

Richie was helping Howard and Marion find people for Koko and Mona to meet since they haven't been in Milwaukee very long. Koko and Mona also didn't know their way around Milwaukee very well, but they're learning. It takes time.

"Hello?" Richie said on the third ring.

It was 10:39 in the morning when the phone rang.

"Is this Richard Cunningham?" he heard Koko's voice over the other end ask.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"We're your parents' new neighbors. I'm Koko Whitehorse. Your mother gave us your message last night about inviting us to supper one evening."

"Have you given any thought on what works for you?"

"We really haven't thought of a date and time yet, but we'll call when we get an answer. We wanted to call and say thank you for inviting us. We appreciate your friendship since we're strangers in Milwaukee."

"You're welcome. I hope coming over to our house for supper would give you another thought of staying here and not put the house back on the market."

Koko didn't say anything, so he let Richie continue.

"I've talked with a couple of friends of mine. They're interested in meeting you. One of them is almost finished with a tour so he'll be back shortly."

"All right. When you work it out with your friends, give us a call," Koko said.

"Plan to."

Richie wished them a happy weekend and disconnected.


	11. Chapter 11

That evening, Ralph replayed Richie's message. After deleting it, he picked the phone up and called his good friend.

"Hi, Rich," Ralph said when his call was picked up from Richie Jr.

"Hi, Mr. Malph."

"Sorry, Richie. I thought it was your father."

"That's okay, Mr. Malph. I'll go find him."

A few seconds later, Richie came on.

"Hi, Ralph."

"Hi, Rich. At first I thought it was you who answered the phone."

"No. I see you got my message."

"I did. Thanks for inviting me and Potsie over for supper one night to meet your new friends. Are they still up to it?" Ralph asked.

"I just got a telephone call from Mr. Whitehorse, but they'd still like to think it over a little bit more."

"Fine with me. What does Potsie say?"

"Potsie is coming from the tour shortly, but he's interested in meeting them too."

"Is the Fonz invited?"

"We haven't talked about the Fonz, but we'll talk about the idea. Thanks for mentioning it."

"No problem," Ralph said.

He added, "How are they getting along in Milwaukee?"

"I'm not sure. Since Mr. Whitehorse hasn't found a job yet, he and his wife think that they should put the house back on the market since they can't find any friends and a job."

"Did you say anything to them about that yet?"

"I just did, Ralph. Mom was the one who told me about them thinking of moving back to Grand Canyon."

"So that's where they're from? What about Joanie and Chachi? Have they met them yet?"

"What I'm told from Mom is that they haven't met yet. The first day the Whitehorses moved in the neighborhood, Joanie didn't stay for supper. She didn't want to break her date off with Chachi, so as far as I know for now is that she hasn't yet met them."

"That's your sister for you."

"You better believe it."

"Let me know when Potsie and the Whitehorses decide on a time and date so I can mark it on my calendar," Ralph said.

"I plan to. Talk again soon."

That's when the two friends hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Joanie, this time would you mind staying at home for supper one night?" Howard asked.

"Why?"

"The new neighbors are interested in meeting you. You're welcome to invite Chachi," Marion said.

Howard gave Marion a look. Joanie didn't seem to see the look Howard gave Marion.

"Let me talk it over with Chachi."

"Speaking of Chachi, you've been seeing way too much of him recently. I think it's time to give each other some space," Howard said.

"Daddy, I can't do that. We love each other."

"Joanie, what's more important – seeing Chachi every day or meeting the new neighbors?" Marion asked.

Joanie couldn't decide. She knew both were important but she couldn't lie to Howard and Marion.

"Chachi."

"Go to your room, young lady! We'll talk about this," Howard told her.

"Does that mean I have to cancel my date with Chachi tonight? We planned this night for a week or two now. I'd hate to tell Chachi no," Joanie said as she headed up the stairs.

"Howard, don't be so harsh on Joanie," Marion warned him as they heard Joanie slam her bedroom door.

Joanie couldn't believe Howard would send her to her room on this kind of conversation. Of course she hadn't met the Whitehorses. She also heard that Richie invited them to his and Lori Beth's house for supper along with Ralph and Potsie.

That's when Howard came in after knocking.

"Joanie, I'm sorry I yelled at you downstairs. I know I don't mean what I say sometimes, but this time I do. I think you and Chachi should stop seeing each other for a while. Hanging out with him all the time doesn't mean you can't meet new people. Your mother and I aren't making you meet new guys, but we think this is getting a little out of hand."

"Is this why you sent me to my room? Just because of Chachi?" Joanie asked.

"No, that's not it, Joanie. We sent you to your room because you refuse to meet the Whitehorses. They are very kind people but they haven't found a job or other people. They have met Fonzie, I think. If they don't find a job or meet other people, they will put the house back on the market and move back to Arizona. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, Daddy. I just never found the time to meet them. You know, school and Chachi."

"I don't want to hear his name for a while, Joanie. Since you chose Chachi over the new neighbors, you can go out with Chachi tonight instead of meeting the neighbors. I'll let you think about it," Howard said and left.

Before he left, Joanie called out after him, "How much time do I need to think about this?"

"One hour," he called back.

Then she slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Potsie was now back from tour. He had bought some new clothes while on tour. He wasn't told from Richie to dress casually, but he thought he would do so to make an impression on Howard and Marion's new neighbors. He decided to come to Richie and Lori Beth's an hour before the Whitehorses arrived. Ralph hadn't shown up yet. He rang the doorbell.

Lori Beth got up from the couch. She had a magazine in her hand.

"Hi, Lori Beth," Potsie greeted her.

"Hi, Potsie. Won't you come in?" Lori Beth said as he came in.

"Thanks. Richie around? He must have told you Ralph and I were coming tonight."

"Yes, he did tell me. You don't have to dress up," Lori Beth told him, seeing he had a new suit one.

"I know I didn't have to, but I thought I'd make a nice impression. When are Ralph and Mr. and Mrs. C.'s new neighbors arriving?" Potsie asked.

"Maybe in an hour. You're here early," Lori Beth told him.

"I know. I didn't have anything else to do, so here I am."

What he said was true. He didn't want to wait around at his place for an hour or two. He thought since he arrived early, he might go home early.

"That's a very nice suit you have on," Lori Beth told Potsie after he walked in the living room and closed the front door behind him.

"You know where to put your coat."

"I do."

He hung it up in the entranceway's closet that was by the dining room. It wasn't often that houses had closets in the dining room or living rooms. This was something new, Potsie thought to himself once he picked up a coat hanger and put it up.

Today his new suit was black and white with stripes. He was wearing a tie that matched it. The pants were also new. The shoes and socks were old.

"Is that suit new?" Lori Beth asked as she watched him slam the closet door.

"Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"I don't think I've seen a suit like that before."

"I got it on my way home from touring in North Carolina. It was the only suit that had my size, so I took it."

"Where did you find something fancy like that?"

"JCPenney," he answered.

"It doesn't look expensive."

"It's not supposed to."

Richie came in the house just then.

"Hi, Rich," Potsie said.

Richie looked at Potsie.

"Potsie, you're early," Richie greeted his best friend.

"I know. Lori Beth said the same thing."

"Potsie and I were just talking about his new outfit," Lori Beth told him.

Richie took a look for himself.

"That does look like a fancy suit."

"I was just telling Lori Beth I bought it on my way home from touring in North Carolina."

Richie didn't want to ask about the cost of the outfit. He knew it wasn't any of his business.

Time passed and now Mona and Koko showed up. They showed up before the time Lori Beth predicted. Ralph showed up four minutes after Mona and Koko arrived.

"Why don't you introduce us, Rich?" Ralph asked.

"We'll get to that," Lori Beth told him.

Richie saw Ralph and Potsie studying Mona and Koko for a few minutes. Potsie thought the Whitehorses were nice people, but he wanted to find out for himself first to see if he would like them or not.

"Mona, Koko, this is my best friend, Warren Webber. He goes by Potsie," Richie said.

Potsie could tell they both were looking at him as they did the introductions. Then Richie went to introduce them to Ralph.

Both he and Ralph shook hands with Mona and Koko. They shook hands in return.

Supper was going to be ready in a few minutes, so everyone were still standing. While setting the table, Lori Beth showed Koko and Mona were their seats were at the table. Then everyone took their seats and started passing the food around. Lori Beth thought it was a good idea that Mona and Koko start passing food around since they were guests in the house. Richie and his friends didn't seem to mind. There was silence during the meal so there wasn't much conversation going on.

After everyone finished, Lori Beth put the dishes in the kitchen with Richie's help while Ralph and Potsie stayed with Koko and Mona.

"Richie, we should try to find a way to keep Mona and Koko taking the house on the market. We don't know them very well and they don't know many people in Milwaukee," Lori Beth said.

"I'll see what I can do, Lori Beth. You know sometimes it doesn't always work out."

"True," she agreed.

Mona, Koko, Potsie and Ralph didn't say much during the wait. Mona spoke up first.

"What do you do for a living, Potsie?"

"I'm a singer. I started out several years ago, but recording albums is something new to me, so I do enjoy having several fans who like me."

Ralph nodded in agreement.

"He's pretty good at singing," Ralph told them.

"Sing something for them, Potsie."

"Not tonight, Ralph."

"Come on."

Potsie still wasn't very sure if the Whitehorses, Richie, Lori Beth and their kids would want to do that tonight but he'd figured Ralph would probbaly talk them into it anyway, so it didn't surprise him a bit.

Lori Beth came back with the dessert along with Richie following her with the plates and forks.

Richie saw Potsie giving him a look. He also watched as Potsie stood up from the table.

"Rich, Ralph wants me to sing something for the Whitehorses. We just met this afternoon, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea to do that quite just yet to people we just met," Potsie whispered.

"I think you've got a good point. What did Ralph say when he asked you?"

"I told him not tonight, but he rejected what I said."

"Don't worry about it. At one point Lori Beth and I are going to talk to them and see if we can convice them to staying in Milwaukee before putting the house back on the market. Dad was pretty mean to them when Mom told him they were looking for a job and Dad said he didn't want people like them working in his hardware store."

"Mr. C actually said that?" Potsie asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Try talking them into it tonight," Potsie went on in his whisper.

"Not tonight. We'll wait to do it in a couple of days or so."

"Okay. I guess that makes some sense," Potsie said as he took his seat once again.

Ralph gave Potsie a punch in the ribs, whispering, "What did Rich say?"

Potsie answered in a whisper," Rich agreed with me."

"Oh."

Then the whispered conversation was now over.

"Maybe Potsie can sing for you two another time," Richie told them.

"Sounds good," Mona told Richie as Koko nodded.

That night for dessert they had chocolate cake with vanilla icing to go with it.

Again, Lori Beth let the Whitehorses start since they were the guests for the evening. They both cut a medium – sized piece of cake and passed it around. After the cake and ice cream were passed around, Koko told Lori Beth the cake was delicious.

"You're welcome," she said in return.

It was a little past nine o'clock that evening when dessert was over. Potsie, Ralph, Mona and Koko stood up at the same time.

"Where's everyone going?" Richie asked.

"Home," Mona answered.

Potsie and Ralph agreed as they stood up to stretch for a bit. Then Richie walked Potsie, Ralph, Koko and Mona to the front door. It was already dark outside, and Richie told Potsie, Ralph and the Whitehorses to drive home safely.


End file.
